The Alliance
by silverphoenix00
Summary: Prince Viktor has eyes for a certain Jedi Knight. Luckily, said Jedi Knight is accompanying Prince Phichit Chulanont on alliance negotiations and Viktor is there to greet them.


When the spaceship landed, Prince Viktor was there to greet it. He shouldn't have been as excited as he was, yet he seemed to be a bundle energy as he watched the dust gathering in the air. Viktor bounced up and down and would've been pacing had his advisors (and Christophe) not been standing on either side of him. Something inside him just couldn't stay still and he knew exactly why.

Jedi Master Katsuki Yuuri.

The doe eyed Jedi Knight had completely captured his heart from the moment they'd met three years ago in the Galactic Senate. Well, met was a loose term. Saw in passing would've probably been more accurate. More like across the room of the Senate floor.

Viktor had been sitting in on one of the Senate meetings, eager to take on his role of planetary diplomat, when he'd looked up during one of his father's speeches to see the young Jedi staring at him. In the harsh lights of the Senate room, Yuuri had stood out among the diplomats dressed in elaborate clothing and rather extensive makeup. And Viktor had been instantly taken.

Now, here he stood, waiting for the bay doors to lower so he could greet the Jedi Master (and the Prince of Siam, he supposed) to his planet for alliance negotiations. With rising whispers of rebellion from the Separatists, solidarity amongst the remaining planets in the Galactic Empire was extremely important. Viktor couldn't exactly complain, however, since Prince Chulanont was bringing his personal guard - containing none other than the Jedi Master himself.

The platform lowered slowly, as if it enjoyed watching Viktor squirm and his place while Chris smirked knowingly behind him. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, which in hindsight probably had been, the stairs finally connected to the ground and the diplomatic party began to file out. Among the first, Prince Phichit Chulanont of Siam, with a wide smile on his face that, upon further inspection, probably mirrored Chris', and Jedi Master Katsuki Yuuri. At the first sight of Yuuri, Viktor could feel every ounce of air leave his body. Even in his normal attire, Yuuri was stunning. His hair shone perfectly in the light of Ruscia's second sun, his dark strands falling around his face to lick at his thick glasses.

A wide smile graced Viktor's face at the sight of Yuuri's robes swaying gently in the breeze as he walked alongside his friend. Chris nudged at him from behind, pushing him forward and into action as he approached the royal entourage.

"Welcome Prince Chulanont," Viktor greeted, arms open as his own advisors followed him. The Prince was met with a large smile from the foreign prince, or perhaps a knowing one going by the way his eyes flickered towards an already sputtering Yuuri. Viktor himself turned fully towards the Jedi and bowed his head, "Y...Master Jedi."

Yuuri's blushed deepened as Viktor caught himself on his words, but was soon transformed into an amused smirk and glittering brown eyes. Yuuri bent into a deep bow, "Your Majesty."

Viktor couldn't help but stare at him, even as he came out of the bow and caught Viktor's eyes on him. The two sat there...and stared at each other in silence, lost in the other's gaze or perhaps to mortified to break it.

Prince Phichit clear his throat, drawing the attention of Viktor before Yuuri could do anything. "It's nice to see you again, Prince Viktor. I'm looking forward to the negotiations between our planets."

Viktor could've kissed Phichit if it wouldn't have ruined his chances with Yuuri.

"Of course," Viktor said, plastering on a sweet smile. "As am I. Unfortunately, negotiations aren't set to begin until tomorrow. However, we've planned a welcoming feast to celebrate your arrival and the beginning of a new friendship between our planets."

The Prince smiled at Viktor and nudged at Yuuri, "Yuuri, they have food!"

Yuuri did nothing but smile at his friend, more to satisfy his friend than to show approval. Prince Phichit turned back to Viktor, "We haven't eaten all day."

"Oh, well, in that case," Viktor responded, gesturing towards the building behind him, "this way."

Viktor and his advisers began leading Prince Chulanont's towards the building and towards the prepared feast.

What Viktor didn't see, however, was Prince Phichit's cheshire grin and the mischievous glint in his eyes - all directed at the furiously blushing Katsuki Yuuri.

Hello friends! It recently dawned on me how long it'd been since I had posted anything on , so get ready for a story dump! I'm so sorry.

This was Day Four for the YoI Royalty Week - free day. Enjoy!


End file.
